


A very special day

by Caori



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a good guy, Family Fluff, Gen, Soft!Anti, a bit of an asshole, but a good guy, happy two years to my undead son, i love him so much, moonlight son, precious zombean, written for Robbie’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caori/pseuds/Caori
Summary: Something felt different about today, Robbie could feel it.





	A very special day

He was warm. He was safe.  _ Happy _ .

Robbie’s simple, sleep-hazed mind held on to those feelings as he stirred; the zombie let out a content sigh and nuzzled the thick, hand-knitted blanket -a gift from Ant- he was wrapped in.

_ So...warm… soft… _

Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep, but something was pushing him towards wakefulness. it was a strange sensation, like… urgency? But not bad? Like something important was happening and he needed to be there for it.

The purple-haired creature groaned, milky white eyes fluttering open; that was fine, he had a good nap and wanted to go play with Marv anyway.

He stretched out his slightly numb limbs and let out a high-pitched yawn, before detangling himself from his blanked and standing off the living room couch. The house wasn’t big by any means, but it was cosy and always seemed to accommodate each new ego -and occasionally Seán whenever he came by for a visit- back when their weird little family was still growing. 

When Jay had asked about that strange phenomenon, Marv had shrugged and muttered something about the pocket dimension they were living in, and magic. In short, no one knew how it worked, and no one really cared, least of all Robbie.

As long as he and his brothers were safe, he didn’t care much about anything else, really.

“Robbie?”

The zombie perked up; Jackie had appeared in the hallway, smiling and walking towards him. The young ego greeted the red-clad hero with a happy grunt-chirp-purr and shuffled over to him, pulling the older ego into a hug.

“Hey buddy,” Jackie chuckled, squeezing the taller man back; it was in moments like these he really didn’t mind being the smallest of Seán’s egos. Despite Robbie being a foot taller, his hunched over posture usually brought them to the same level, and the zombie’s natural gentleness made him an excellent hugger. “Ya had a good nap?”

The purple-haired creature let go and nodded. “Mh. Wan play… Marv…”

Jackie smiled even wider, ruffling the other’s hair. “Sure thing bud! He’s been working on new tricks, ya gonna love them. But there’s somethin’ we need to do first.”

The undead ego tilted his head in curiosity. Something? What thing?

“Do ya know which day it is today?” the hero asked. He was lightly bouncing on his heels, seemingly excited about something. Robbie pursed his lips, then shrugged; he wasn’t good at keeping track of days.

“Well it’s a very special day,” the smaller man explained solemnly. “So we all need to go to the kitchen to celebrate it, okay?”

Jackie gently grasped Robbie’s right hand and lead him through their cosy little house, the zombie obediently following along. He wondered what was so important about today, and if it had something to do with the bubbly, squirmy feeling that had settled in his gut since this morning.

“’kay guys,” Jackie called out as they finally entered the kitchen, “I got him!”

Robbie’s eyes widened; all his brothers were here, which was a rare event in itself: Chase, with his sunny smile and kind eyes; Sheep, a stiff but steadying presence in his life; Jay, waving at him enthusiastically; Ant, the elusive but fiercely protective glitch.

But that wasn’t even the best part.

“GUS!” the zombie squealed in delight, letting go of Jackie’s hand to throw himself in Angus’ awaiting arms. The tall adventurer laughed at the creature’s antics, returning his hug. “Hey lil’ guy! S’been a while.”

Robbie pouted and took a step back; his oldest sibling was always chasing sunken ships and buried treasures, and his visits had grown scarce. “Too… long! Be there more!”

“Yah, I know bud.” the aussie smiled apologetically. “S’been a busy year. But I’ll come back more often now.”

“...Promise?”

Angus chuckled, patting the purple hair tickling his chin. “Yup, swear it on my hat.”

“Oh shit, now we know it’s serious.” Marvin gasped in pretend shock from his seat on the kitchen table, “You never let us touch that old thing.”

“Will you  _ please _ get off ze table?” Henrik sneered in response, glaring at the magician. “Zat is most unsanitary.”

The performer mulled it over for a few seconds, fiddling with his long, dark green braid, before turning to the doctor with a shit-eating grin. “No. No, I don’t think I will.”

“Vy you-”

“Will you two can it for a sec?” Anti growled, crossing his arms in annoyance. “This is important shit!”

“Language, Anti.”

“Inhale my-”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Chase rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “He’s right though. This is about Robbie, and we should all focus on that.”

The zombie blinked, visibly confused. “About… me?”

The fatherly ego just winked at him before turning to Angus, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “Wanna do the honors dude?”

“You betcha!”

The survival hunter slowly reached inside one of the oversized pockets of his jacket, while Robbie followed his movements with great intrigue. The aussie’s hand came back holding something, something small and dark and… fuzzy-looking…

Then the thing produced a high-pitched, somewhat raspy  _ meow _ as two bright yellow orbs appeared in front of it, and the undead ego gasped.

“I for one was not a fan of zat idea,” Shneep sighted, “but I got outnumbered. Zis is vy democracy is idiotic.”

“Good thing no-one cares about the opinion of an old man.”

“ _ Anti! _ ”

“What? You know it’s true,  _ hero _ !”

Robbie paid no mind to their squabble, mesmerized by the creature Angus was gently placing in his arms. It was a tiny black kitten, two months old at most. His short, shiny fur was incredibly soft, and his golden eyes stared at the dumbstruck zombie with placid curiosity.

“That lil’ lady here?” Angus began, “Found her in the forest on my way back here. No mama, no nothin’. So I took care of her, and now she’s yours.”

Robbie’s gaze kept switching between the explorer and the kitten in his arms. He slowly, carefully started to run his fingers through the dark fur, a little purring sound rewarding his ministrations. He whined, overwhelmed by all the emotions blooming inside of him.

_ Gratitude. Happiness. Love. _

“Happy birthday, Rob.” JJ signed, a huge smile on his face. “Happy birthday!” Jackie and Marv cheered, quiet enough not to startle the cat.

“You are very much appreciated,” Henrik nodded, adjusting his glasses to hide the emotion in his eyes. “Remember zat.”

Anti rolled his eyes at the doctor’s contribution, but joined in with a mumble nobody could make out. The softness in his black and acid green eyes betrayed him though.

“Happy birthday, Robster.” Chase chuckled fondly, watching the zombie blink back tears. His birthday. Angus had come home, just to be there for him today. Everyone was here, getting (mostly) along,  _ for him _ .

He cradled the kitten -his gift- against his chest, the vibrations making him giggle, to nuzzle the top of her fluffy head. “S-soft…”

The tiny creature meowed contentedly, and Robbie felt so happy his cold, still heart might’ve stirred a bit. “Soft!” he squealed decisively, looking up at his family with a blinding grin.

_ “Soft?” _ JJ signed, tilting his head.  _ “Is that what you wish to name her?” _

“Mh!”

“Is zat truly appropriate for a pet cat?” Henrik raised a brow. He was however stopped from saying more when everyone else shot him a Look™, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat. “ _ Soft _ . Yes. It is perfect, Robbie.”

The birthday boy looked up at his family. He was happy, very  _ very _ happy. “Thank… you. Love you.”

“Aw.” Marvin said, hiding his blush behind his kitty mask. “We love ya too buddy.”


End file.
